The present disclosures relates to a storage system for vehicles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a modular storage system for use in vehicles. It finds particular application in conjunction with vehicles such as, for example, cargo vans and the like, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.